


Csak most az egyszer...

by Galesz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is horny, M/M, No Backstory, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz
Summary: Loki nem úgy találja a dolgokat a Földön, mint ahogy ott hagyta őket.





	Csak most az egyszer...

Loki nagyon nehezen tudott változtatni a szokásain. Ezek közé tartozott az is, hogy az univerzum különböző helyein káoszt kavarjon. Ritkán visszament Asgardba, csak azért, hogy Thort bosszantsa, de már ez sem nyújtott neki különösebb izgalmakat.

 

Anthony azonban egy egészen új kaland volt. Nagyjából fél év után megkörnyékezte a férfit, aki annak ellenére, hogy milyen gondokat okozott Midgárdon, nem utasította el. Sőt, egy nagyon is kellemes üzletet kötöttek, ami mindkettejüknek teljesen kielégítő volt. Többszörösen kielégítő. Ahogy Stark mondaná: „Amíg velem vagy elfoglalva, addig legalább nem terrorizálsz másokat”. A félisten felkuncogott és már alig várta, hogy láthassa a halandóját.

 

Az utóbbi két hetet Asgardon töltötte, ahol bátyja egyre növekvő feszültségét kellett kordában tartania. A mennydörgés istene tudta, hogy mit csinál Loki Midgárdon, még sem tett hozzá semmit az elmúlt hónapok látogatásihoz. Így aztán Loki nem törődött Thor figyelmeztetésével, hogy nem menjen a „Föld” közelébe.

 

…

 

A torony teljesen csendes volt és kihalt. Loki furcsállta a dolgot, de megrántotta a vállát és elindult a műhely felé. Biztos volt benne, hogy ott fogja találni a férfit, aki éppen fáradhatatlan lendülettel tervez valamit. Egy fél pillanat múlva megjelent a terem közepén, és egy elégedett mosollyal várta a meglepett sóhajt, ami minden esetben elhagyja Anthony ajkait, mikor Loki váratlanul megjelenik. Azonban csalódnia kellett. A labor ugyan nem volt rendezettebb, mint amikor a félisten utoljára ott járt, most sokkal feldúltabbnak tűnt a hely. Érdeklődve lenézett, amikor egy apró bökést érzett a combján. Lüke sikertelenül próbálta összecsípni a bőr nadrágot, amit viselt.

 

Olyan volt, mintha mutatni akart volna valamit a kis robot. Mikor többszöri próbálkozás után sem volt képes arra, hogy megragadja a ruhadarabot, Loki lenyűgözve figyelte, ahogy a karjával az egyetlen világító kivetített kép felé int. A félisten odalépett és egy karnak a tervrajzait pillantotta meg. Vállat vont.

 

Nem érdekelte különösebben a mechanikus végtag. De a várakozástól csak még rosszabb lett a hangulata. Egy hely volt, ahol a férfi még lehetett. A legkevésbé a hálószobájában kereste volna a feltalálót. Még úgy sem, hogy találkáik szexben végződtek. És ha már itt tartunk. Alig várta, hogy addig dughassa Anthonyt, amíg biztosra nem ment, hogy másnap nem tud majd felállni a férfi. Lokinak összefutott a nyál a szájában.

 

Megjelent a hálószobában és megpillantotta fantáziájának a tárgyát. A férfi az oldalára fordulva aludt a sötét szobában. Loki csak a hátát látta, de már megvoltak a tervei, hogy milyen módon ébressze fel a férfit. Amilyen óvatosan csak tudott Anthony mögé feküdt félig körül ölelve őt a testével. A férfi hirtelen megdermedt és elakadt a lélegzete. Tehát mégsem aludt.

 

A félisten megcsókolta a férfi nyakát és a kezét becsúsztatta a pólója alá, hogy megcirógassa az izmos hasfalat. Anthony bőre forró volt az ujjai alatt. Jó úton haladt, hogy teljesen kőkemény legyen. A keze szünet nélkül lejjebb csúszott és finoman megharapta a férfi vállát. Az volt a terve, hogy hosszú órákon át kényezteti majd a férfit, de a gondolat szertefoszlott, mikor Anthony megragadta a csuklóját.

 

\- Loki – mondta rekedten a halandó és lassan felé fordult. Az arca megrándult a mozdulattól és Loki bosszúsan hátrébb húzódott, hogy végig mérje. A sötétben épphogy csak kivette, Anthony zúzódásokkal és vágásokkal teli arcát. Ahogy elvette a kezét, amit a férfi szorított, a póló felcsúszott és a félistennek feltűnt, hogy a törzsét is sérülések borítják.

 

\- Stark – válaszolta Loki, Anthony meggyötört arcát figyelve. A halandó távol irányította magától a félisten kezét, de nem húzódott távolabb. Loki felhúzta a szemöldökét, de a mosolya a helyén maradt. Nem ezt volt az első eset, hogy úgy érkezett a halandójához, hogy sérülések borították a testét. Az előző esetekhez képest, most sokkal rosszabb állapotban volt. Irritáltan figyelte a sérült bőrfelületet. – Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy ki bír annyi erővel, hogy így helyben hagyjon.

 

Anthony megrezzent, majd megnyalta az alsó ajkát, amit Loki ragadozó tekintete végig követett. Melegség áradt lefelé a testében már ettől a kis mozdulattól is. A halandó végül félre nézett és távolabb húzódott tőle.

 

\- Loki… menj el – kérte végül és nem nézett a félisten szemébe. A hangja nem remegett, hanem határozottan csengett. Mikor végre visszaemelte a tekintetét a félistenre, teljesen érzelemmentes volt a kifejezés az arcán. Eltűnt a pár perce látott sebezhetőség. Loki szinte magának teljesen ellentmondóan hagyta, hogy a hirtelen fellángoló harag magával ragadja.

 

\- Nem – mondta parancsolóan és leszorította a feltalálót a matracra. – Azt hiszed, hogy engem csak úgy elküldhetsz? – sziszegte ingerülten. A halandó egy pillanatra meglepődött, majd rendezte az arcvonásait. A tekintetében nem volt semmi más, csak beletörődés. Várt, hogy mit fog tenni Loki, de nem mozdult meg, hogy ellenkezzen. – Válaszolj! – kiáltott rá Loki.

 

A mozdulatlan sötétségben meredtek egymásra. Loki átvetette a lábát Anthony csípője fölött és egy kézzel megragadta a csuklóit és a feje felé emelte őket. A másik kezével felhúzta a pólóját és lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja a köldöke felett. Egyre haladt feljebb, míg el nem érte a férfi ajkait. A halandó nem válaszolt a csókra. Loki úgy szorította mérgében a férfi csípőjét, hogy biztos volt benne az ujjai nyomot fognak hagyni a bőrén. De nem hagyta, hogy egy egyszerű halandó félre lökje az útból, mintha a félisten nem is lenne fontos. És talán nem is volt.

 

Ez sosem szólt az érzelmekről. A keze végül lecsúszott Stark férfiasságára, ami… nem mutatott semmilyen érdeklődést. Még nadrágon keresztül is érezte, hogy semmilyen reakciót nem váltott ki a halandóból. Elnézte az arcát. A szemei csukva voltak és egyetlenegy izma sem feszült meg vagy tiltakozott az ellen, amit Loki művelt vele. A félisten undorodva elengedte a férfit. Ez nem a föld megmentője volt, nem volt erős vagy makacs, csak egy eltörött játékszer.

 

Felmordult és eltűnt, magára hagyva Anthonyt. New York utcáin még mindig nyüzsögtek az emberek és fel sem tűnt nekik, ahogy egy sötét alak megjelent és elvegyült a tömegben. Loki nem vette jól a vissza utasítást. Szinte száz és száz ötlet jutott eszébe, amivel elég nagy káoszt tudott volna teremteni az utcákon.

 

A varázsereje már ott szikrázott az ujjai hegyén, amikor egy éjjel-nappali üzlet kirakatában megpillantott egy újságot. A szemeiben dúló vihar lassan kialudt, ahogy a címlap sorait olvasták.

 

AMERIKA KAPITÁNYA ÉS VASEMBER A NYÍLT UTCÁN ESTEK EGYMÁSNAK VASÁRNAP REGGEL 

A szemtanúk szerint az egyik pillanatban még békésen ültek az Al’s Breakfast teraszán és reggeliztek, míg a másikban a milliárdos, feltaláló és hős megtámadta Steve Rogerst. A két leghíresebb Bosszúállónak a félreértését egy „Tél Katonája” néven emlegetett fegyver okozhatta. Az elmúlt három napban nem derült fény a részletekre és a riporterek minden próbálkozása sikertelen a részletek kiderítésében. Bővebben a 11-ik oldalon.

 

Máris volt egy ötlete, hogy kin is kellene a feszültségét levezetnie.

 

…

 

Mire Loki visszatért a hálószobába a nap már elkezdett felkelni. Anthony nyitott szemmel bámulta a plafont és meglepettsége ellenére nem mutatta, hogy zavarná Loki jelenléte. A félisten óvatosan lefeküdt mellé, úgy, hogy ne érjen hozzá és ő is elkezdte a plafont bámulni. Nem értette, hogy miért jött vissza, de amint megjelent a szobában nyugodtabbá vált. Érezte, ahogy Anthony elfordítja a fejét és Loki is így tett. Anthony összevonta a szemöldökét.

 

\- Loki, nekem nincs… - kezdte, de elhallgatatta azzal, hogy az oldalára fordult és ráhelyezte a mutató ujját az ajkaira. Mikor biztos volt benne, hogy Anthony nem fog újra megszólalni, akkor elemelte a kezét és kitárta a karjait annyira, amennyire a pozíciója engedte.

 

\- Csak most az egyszer – mondta és Anthony arca ellágyult, ahogy felismerte a felhívást. Közelhúzódott és remegő kezekkel átölelte a félisten derekát. Loki körül ölelte őt és szorosan magához húzta a törékeny testet. A szemei zölden felizzódtak és a halandója felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől, ahogy enyhültek a fájdalmai. A zúzódások eltűntek és a vágások beforrtak. Érezte Anthony szuszogását a nyakán. A szemében izzó mágia álmatlan álomba merítette a halandót. Loki megfogadta, hogy, amint Anthony felébred, elmegy és soha többé nem fog érte ilyen szentimentális baromságot tenni. A szexen kívül nem volt köztük más.

 

– Csak most az egyszer – suttogta bele a félhomályba.

**Author's Note:**

> Annyira sok felnőtteknek szóló fanfiction-t olvastam, hogy szinte már vágytam egy kis kedvességre a párostól. Remélem, hogy nem csalódtatok a szex hiánya miatt. :D
> 
> Mindenkinek kellemes hétvégét és nyári kikapcsolódást kívánok, bárhol is legyetek :)


End file.
